The Other Namikaze
by Blood Reaper13
Summary: not all of naruto's family is dead, everything he knew about the nine tailed fox demon was a lie. everyone was hiding a deep dark secert about his family and him and now after 12 yrs. it come back! mild language spoilers later. kakashiXoc
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: chapter1

Everyone from the Konoha hidden leaf village stood in front of the pictures of those who died protecting the village from the hidden sand village's attack. And the picture of the third Hokage who died fighting Orochimaru. All were grieving the loss of friends, family, fellow ninja, and the wise and kind leader. Suddenly, someone jumped down to where the villagers were gathered. The figure stood up and walked over to one of the vases, removing a single flower. The person had long blond hair, clear blue eyes, and a face similar to Naruto. All the adults gasped in shock. The figure walked to the table and picked up the picture of the third Hokage and whispered to it

"I never hated you. I told you that then, but you didn't believe me. I wish I had the chance to. I understood your choices, you needed to protect everyone. Beside they didn't want me to live anymore because I killed too many people. Forgive me for deceiving you. I hope you find peace where ever you are."

The person put the picture down and turned around to find a kunai in between two of Kakashi's fingers.

"Kakashi. Thank you."

"Byakko, of all people you should have heard it."

"I was immersed in memories. They have of blocking everything else."

"Kakashi what are you doing? This is our enemy." shouted a ninja. Turning to Byakko he continued, "You should have been you killed years ago. I knew it was a mistake that they gave you a knife and told you to kill yourself. We should have known you had a trick up your sleeve."

"This is a place of mourning not fighting. Besides you should remember why?" Kakashi stated calmly.

"Yes, you should.", Byakko said with a small smirk, "If someone injures me my body will naturally steal that person's life source and chakra to heal my wound. It replaces any lost chakra I lose. While this benefits me the person will lose their chakra and the wound will go on them. Had Kakashi not caught the kunai you would have killed me, but I would have healed. So in the end you would have killed yourself. The only thing that can physically harm me is I. That is why I was told to kill myself 12 years ago. So if any of you thought it was because I felt guilty you are mistaken. I do not regret my actions and if I could it over I would do it exactly the same way I did it 12 years ago."

"Who are you? Why do you look like me? What did you do?" yelled a very irritated Naruto

"I am Byakko. Naruto, I am your only living blood relative, I am your sister. I was the one who, 12 years ago, summoned the 9-tail-fox demon." Byakko explained calmly.

"Nani, nani?" shouted Naruto

"Before you judge me, let me explain. Even at a young age I knew I was different then everybody else, I just didn't know how. For instance until I turned three I got glimpses of the future, but I didn't understand them until later. Better yet, when I was four years old I was coming home from one of the Uchia stores when I bumped into a boy from that clan. I looked up to apologize and we made eye contact. I felt a burning sensation behind my eyes, we both clutched our eyes. When we opened them again his sharingan was brought out and I had it too. Since it was not something natural for me I had to train hard to use it and get use to it. Lucky for me I got all the knowledge he had of it. As soon as I started training I stopped going to school and became more isolated then I used to be. Our parents became worried about me so our father sent one of his students from the three-man-team he was the sensei of. I was in middle of practicing when he came. It was a remote place over looking a cliff. He called out my name, at that time I was training to make the sharingan go away after using it. I turned around with it still in my eyes. He was shocked at first then he demanded an explanation so I told him what happened. He called me a thief and advanced bloodlines stealer. He was twelve and I was almost four so as you can imagine I got scared. He was very intimidating looking so I began to back up. I was at the edge of the cliff, he tried to pull me away from the edge, but only succeeding in making me fall. It wasn't a very long or steep drop, I only broke my left arm. He jumped down to help me as soon as he got there the pain began to fade away. Instead he clutched his left arm and then there was cracking sound. My arm was healed, but his was broken. I ran to our father and told him everything. That was the first time. The second time I fell out of a tree I was climbing. I got all scratched up, but by the time I landed I was all healed up. However, there were gashes in the tree trunk. Once I mastered all the different types of sharingan I used to watch different three-man-teams and other shinobi. I would copy every jutus I could get my hands on and then I combined them to create new ones. I snuck into the Hokage's private library and learnt new things. I studied hard and worked my butt off. I was almost five when I finally understood all the Sights I Saw when I was younger. When I found out that our mother was pregnant with you, it all came together. I was five when I summoned the nine-tail-demon-fox." Byakko explained to Naruto.

" Why did you summon it?" Naruto asked

" I knew the person you had to become, the things you would have to endure to become that person. The people you would effect. I had to play my part in fate. I had no choice."

"You make your own fate. Don't use me as an excuse for your actions."

"I'm not, seeing as I was the one who told you that right after you born. I etched into your mind so the fox wouldn't take over when everyone shunned you."

"Why?"

"I suppose everyone wants to know, not just you. Well, then let me explain. There are many people out there who you influenced, influence, and will influence. Take Gaara of the sand, he was the mirror of what you could have been. You affected him and now he will become a great leader just like you. So, yes, you make your own fate, but you help make others come about. I knew what was going to happen, but I didn't know they were going to die. Mother, father, please forgive me." The last sentence was an anguished whisper said with tears flowing down her cheeks. "After it was sealed, the third Hokage told me that it was decided that for my crimes I had to die. He also said 'It seems that everyone forgot you are only a five year old. But more importantly you have also forgotten.' I understood and agreed under the condition that I was to be given an hour to compose myself. I said my good -byes to you and prepared my replica. I had ten more minutes when my closest friend came running in. After the whole cliff incident, the two of us became friends; he was the first villager to acknowledge me. He yelled at me at why I was giving up, dying, and leaving you all alone. I told him 'who said that I was going to die. I have to do this. I do this for Naruto because he is beloved to me.' He handed me a kunai and told me to keep it safe. Naruto let me heal you."

"No!" screamed Kakashi, "If you exchange his wounds to yourself, they will revert back to how it was when he first got them. Not to mention the amount of chakra it will take. He is almost healed, leave it. If you do this, you can kill yourself."

"I know." With that, Byakko put her hands onto Naruto's face. A white light enveloped them. When it receded Byakko was on the floor bleeding from numerous cuts, one of her broken ribs poked through her skin. With her teeth clenched she yelled at the people gathered there "Loathe me, hate me, think that I'm a monster I don't care; just don't make me kill you." Byakko turned to Kakashi "Why didn't you tell anyone that it wasn't the real me that died, that I was really alive?"

"Because you are beloved to me." Kakashi answered. Byakko's eyes went wide and then she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction. Byakko is my own character.

Naruto: chapter2

The Next Day:

Byakko sat up and looked around her. She was in a hospital room and Kakashi was sitting in a chair reading one of the books he was so fond of.

"You're finally awake." Kakashi said with a bored look on his face.

"It's already noon! I can't sleep in, I have too many things to do. Why didn't you wake me up?" Byakko asked.

"I was going to, but then I remembered what happened the last time someone woke you up. So in the off chance that you haven't changed since then, I decided not to take the risk."

"Smart move. I see you still have that bored look on your face."

"Byakko, I didn't come to take a trip down memory lane. You baka, could have killed yourself last night. I know that you aren't an idiot and do reckless things Naruto does, so why did you do it?"

"I need Naruto to know that I care for him and that I'm I not the cold hearted bitch that I'm painted to be. I had to remind the council that I'm still here. Besides, I heard about the war and the third Hokage's death. I was afraid that any protection that he gave Naruto will be gone now that's he is dead. I wish I was here in time. I could have saved people in ways others can't, but I see I was too late. I wonder if we will ever have a Hokage like the third."

Byakko leaned over and kissed Kakashi on the cheek, "That's for last night. Thank you."

"Byakko, no one is going to open their homes to you with open arms. Where exactly do you plan on staying?"

"With Naruto. I thought that would be obvious."

"Then I should give you warning. He is a slob and lazy"

"I'm used to that. This might come as a surprise to you, but Itachi-kun is quite a slob. You know, for some reason I used to think that ANBU were neat freaks, but I guess I was wrong."

"You lived with Uchiha Itachi. You didn't hear this, since you've been gone, but he killed out his entire clan, except for his younger brother. Besides I thought he hated you because you 'stole' his eyes?"

"You don't know what it's like to sacrifice everything for a younger sibling. Besides when he first found me in the forest, we battled and since neither of us could gain the upper hand, we stopped. He told me everything that happened and I took him to my secret place. We both weren't used to not being an older sibling. Not having someone to take care of. So we became substitutes to each other. Taking turns playing the older sibling. He is a part of what I consider my family, so don't insult him or I will take that as a personal affront. If I'm going to be living with Naruto, I need to know how he is taking everything. You have been with him these past few months and know him better than I. What do you think he is thinking?"

"I can't answer that. You need to ask him yourself. He's probably training or eating raman. You know his dream is to become the next Hokage. Thought that might interest you." Kakashi stood up to leave and was about to walk out the door when Byakko called out,

"You think I was wrong to do what I did."

"I don't know." Then he threw over his shoulder. "You never seemed like a little girl when we were younger. You always seemed older."

"Itachi used to tell me the same thing." Byakko whispered, but Kakashi was already gone.

Iohiraka Ramen Store:

Naruto was taking a break from training and was eating some Ramen when a voice behind him said

"Little brother, it isn't healthy to only eat Ramen." Naruto wheeled around.

"You shouldn't do that."

"Sorry little brother." Byakko said with a sheepish grin that turned into a wince as she sat down next to Naruto.

"Go back to the hospital and get better."

"It's nothing. I just haven't felt pain in a long time. I will be fine. Kakashi tells me that you want to become the Hokage. You'll be a Hokage like none before you."

"Byakko, you seem lonely even when you are with other people," Naruto added with sudden clarity.

"That's probably true. A good friend of mine said the same thing to me once, but he was the same. He was an outsider like I, so we connected, but we never fully trusted each other."

Byakko shook her head as if to bring herself out of a daze. She stood up, rubbed Naruto's head, and walked away. On her way to Naruto house she saw two people fixing a big hole.

"Excuse me, but do you need help?" Byakko asked sincerely.

"Um, no we have enough people," said one of men while his partner nodded his head vigorously in agreement. Byakko gave the hole a pointed look and raised an eyebrow. They gulped nervously.

"I see I'm not wanted", then in an icy tone Byakko continued, "but don't turn help down so easily." Then she left.

Flashback:

_They granted her a little bit of time to say goodbye to Naruto. _

"_Naruto I know you don't understand what I'm saying, but one day you will. Whatever happens, no matter how badly you are treated, don't hate the villagers. When you feel unwanted, don't kill them. Leave the killing to me, don't get stained by murder, little brother. You are an innocent like them. Stay that way. You are not a monster, little brother, I am. Remember this: you make your own fate, protect those that are precious to you, and never go back on your word. I love you, little brother."_

End of Flashback:

Byakko reached Naruto's house and her old home. After entering and seeing the mess she got straight to work. After hours of cleaning, she fell asleep on a bed in one of the spare rooms. It was dusk by the time she woke up and Naruto hadn't come home yet. She ran to Kakashi and stormed into his room, yelling.

"Kakashi where is Naruto?" Then she saw him lying in his bed and after a quick and calculating look around the room, she saw several ninjas gathered there as well as Sasuke. Then she looked at Kakashi again and said.

"Itachi, what the hell were you thinking coming back here."

"How did you know it was Itachi?" asked one of the ninjas there.

"I can recognize his handy work. I do have his eyes you know." Byakko stated. Then Gai pulled out black sack and threw it at Byakko who caught it without even looking at it. She opened the bag and peered inside of it. Inside were her clothing and weapons. Byakko was in middle of breathing in the familiar scent of home, when Gai spoke

"We were hoping you could explain why Uchiha Itachi left that for you."

"The two of us have been living together since he left the village. No, not like that are relationship is more siblings than any other way." All of sudden Sasuke shouted.

"The two of you are murders!" Byakko looked at him cold glare and picked him by his hair until they were eye level.

"You have no idea what we have sacrificed. You are pathetic little boy who does nothing but whine and complain. Grow up." Byakko dropped him and turned to Gai. "I need to know where Naruto is. If the Akatsuki took him I will kill all of them."

"You know about the Akatsuki?" Gai asked.

"Of course I know about them. I did tell you that Itachi and I lived together or were you not listening? I need to know where he is."

"He was sent on a mission." Gai lied, fearing what would happen if Byakko found out that he was missing.

One Week Later:

No one told Byakko were Naruto was so everyone lied to her because they were afraid of what would happen if they did. However, she wasn't stupid and realized something was up.

"I'm such an idiot falling in this false sense of security. Never trust anyone, but yourself." Byakko shouted at the reflection in the mirror. Then, with a cry, she slammed her fist into the mirror, smashing it. As blood dripped from her hand, she packed the necessities for a long trip. With her small bag, Byakko left her old home and walked away. At the gates of the village, one of the two ninjas called out to her.

"Where are you going?"

Without a backward glance she said coldly. "To find my brother." And then she walked away. If only she waited one more day then Naruto would have been home.

Next Day:

After being declared fifth Hokage, Tsunade held a meeting with the ninja about the problem of where Byakko is and to fill them in on what happened with Orochimaru.

One ninja called out, "We know she has gotten much more powerful since last time and she has ties to Akatsuki. Maybe she is really with them and came to get Naruto. The timing is a little bit to convenient."

"If Byakko heard you say that, she would probably kill you." Gai said to everyone's surprise. He continued, "When Naruto first went missing, she panicked that they got him. She even said she would kill them all. I wouldn't be surprised if she did. No, Byakko might be an excellent actress, but she wouldn't be with Akatsuki. She sold her soul for Naruto; it would all be pointless if she tried to kill him now."

Tsunade continued the meeting. "I don't think Byakko is with the Akatsuki. What I'm more worried about is Orochimaru finding her. She can heal someone else's wound by taking and then she can heal quickly. News travels and it travels fast. I'm sure Orochimaru will use this opportunity to his advantage. So how does you capture someone like her and get her to stay?" the room was filled with muttering when Kakashi began to speak.

"Capturing her is the easy part. You put her to sleep. The getting her to stay is a little trickier, but simple. Though they are few, Byakko will sacrifice herself for those she holds close in her heart. One of those people works for Orochimaru. He will use that person to get her to stay, but I'm not worried; Byakko is made of tougher stuff then that." After a few more discussions on different matters, they were dismissed, except for Kakashi.

Tsunade said to him, "You told us that you're not worried, but you are. What are you so worried about?"

"Of what she will become when she finds out that Kabuto is a traitor."

A\N: please review, pretty please. I would like maybe ten review before I update date the nexty chapter if possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto Manga\Anime in any way, excluding Byakko.

Naruto: chapter 3

Byakko groggily opened her eyes. She was lying on a hospital bed. "How did I get here?" she thought to herself and then she remembered the smoke. She looked down and saw a light coming from someone's hands cascading her ribs. She looked up at the person.

"Kabuto" she called out while attempting to sit up only to have him push her back down.

"Your rib was already broken when we took you. You were still sleeping when one of the henchmen tried to wake you up. You broke his nose, but you sat up so fast that the rib popped out. There was a lot of blood, but you're fine now." Kabuto explained.

"You use to say that every time you healed me after I cut myself. You would stroke my hair with a sad look on your face, but you never told anyone. It was at those moments when I would regret doing it. Then when I was better you would yell at me about how I'm being machoistic and that one day I will push myself to the limit. But enough about that I would really like to know where the hell I am." At this point all the warmth left Byakko's voice.

"You are to be my guest." Orochimaru said stepping out of the shadows.

"Cut the crap what do you want?" Byakko snapped.

"You are going to heal my arms."

"Well you all ready have Kabuto here what do you need me for? This really is his area of expertise."

"He is here to ensure that you don't try to run away or such because if you do I will kill him. The technique that was used to seal the kyubbi into Naruto was used by the third Hokage to seal my arms and you are going to fix it. Your hands will heal themselves after you revert it onto yourself, and even if they don't you know don't need them to do different jutus anyway."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners? Say please." Byakko waited when Orochimaru didn't say anything she continued, "I see it doesn't mean that much to you." In a very sullen voice Orochimaru said

"Please heal my arms."

"See that wasn't so hard," and then with a smirk and an evil voice Byakko sneered "Who would have ever thought the 'great' Orochimaru would grovel and plead to get his hands fixed. I will let you know my answer later, but now I'm going back to sleep. Don't wake me up unless you want to add a broken nose to your list of injures." With that Byakko turned over onto her side, pulled the covers up and went back to sleep.

Later:

"No, I won't do it. I have done enough to that place I can't do any more to them. I know that if I heal your hands you will destroy them. I refuse to be responsible for that. I can't destroy them again. So, no." Byakko stated.

"You already killed many people there including your own parents and even though you say you don't regret it you really do. Don't you? Everyone hates you there. Protecting them is a waste of your time it's futile and pointless. They'll never accept you. They don't even see everything you have done for them." Orochimaru stated it matter of fact voice.

"Attempting to destroy them is a waste of your energy. There was a reason you weren't made into Hokage. Get over it. Just stop you're not going to destroy them and you're not going to break me. So just give up already." Orochimaru grabbed Byakko's hair and knotted it around his hand. With a smirk on his face he spoke

"When you left you didn't take anything with you; pictures of your parents. All you have to remind your self is your looks. Your face looks like you father, but hair triggers your memories of your mother. If I take away your hair you'll forget your mother forever, won't you?" With a flick of his wrist Orochimaru chopped her hair off. Byakko's eyes widen as the strands fell to the ground. Then she fell to the floor and clenched the pieces in her hands. The only way of remembering her mother was cut off from her. Her idiotic, persistent, annoying, loving, warm, caring, funny mother was sliced from her and forever lost. Orochimaru bent down and whispered into her ear

"Looks like I can break you after all." He walked away leaving Byakko sitting there holding her severed hair in her slack hands. It was like the way a defeated army would cherish their tattered flag when they realized they lost.

Two Days later:

Byakko and Kabuto were walking after collecting some of the necessary ingredients for the healing of Orochimaru's hands.

"What happened to you, you used to be a much better actor. I see right through you." Byakko stated with a half smile.

"What do you mean?" Kabuto asked innocently.

"Do you truly think I wouldn't figure out that you are a traitor?"

"How did you figure it out?" Kabuto asked lost the face he had previously and showed his true self.

"When I refused to heal Orochimaru he didn't use you as a threat and you didn't say anything. The two of you got confident and slipped up."

"If you knew then why did you stay?"

"I enjoy my verbal fights with Orochimaru. He keeps on my toes, besides it is fun. You should know I also lied. All the things we were gathering for the past two days are meaningless."

"Then I will have to force you."

"You'll have to kill me first."

"I will."

"Good luck." And it begins two people who once were friends turn to each to kill the other. Time passes as the two, fight; each going for blood. After Byakko stole a kunai from Kabuto she sliced his gut open. Before her eyes the skin reattached itself and healed. Byakko raised an eyebrow,

"What is this?" Byakko asked rhetorically. Kabuto gave her a self-satisfied smirk. Suddenly half of one of her eyes began to change from blue to green to yellow to orange to brown and finally to red. The pupil changing too. Kabuto looked at her with shock, one eye regular and half of the other had sharingan.

"Impossible." Kabuto muttered to himself and then out loud, "seems I'm not the only one with secrets."

"I must say I'm impressed, I actually had to bring it out. You've gotten much better since the last time I saw you. However, I have things to do so shall we continue with this fight." With a sudden flurry of kunai striking kunai the fight resumed. Every jutsu that Kabuto would do Byakko would imate half a second later with her own twist to it. All the wounds she gave him healed while the few cuts Kabuto managed to give her leaked blood all over the forest. As the fight wore on Byakko felt the changes happing in her. Her pulse was increasing, her heat-beat ticking with almost no time passing in-between each beat. Finally she had Kabuto pinned to the ground; she sat on him and pressed a kunai to his throat ready to cut in open. When she saw her nails grow longer into claws and felt her teeth grow shaper, her incisors turn into fangs. She got up, turned her back to him and spat,

"Get out of my sight." And he did. Once he was gone Byakko felt something wet slid down her cheeks. She put her fingers on it and then looked at it _tears, no blood _she thought to herself.

"So, it has begun" she whispered to herself.

That Night:

Every night since Byakko left Kakashi had been waiting for her at the village gates. As he sat waiting a figure emerged from the shadows. Byakko's long blond hair was now a short pixie like cut that had pieces longer in the front then in the back, it was a pale silver almost white, her blue eyes silver with the a slit pupil instead of a round one, and on her cheeks was dried tears of blood. Byakko collapsed into his arms. Her clawed hands gripped his arms and she spoke

"I need you to trust me. Find a room with metal doors and seal me in there. The words for the sealing are in the box I left with you before I 'died'." A bunch of shinobi gathered around her. All of the asking questions at once. Every time she would try to talk they would tell her relax and that medical help was on the way. Finally Byakko snapped and roared

"If you don't shut up this entire village is going to be destroyed." After gaining their undivided attention she continued, "Listen carefully because I'm running out of time. All of think that I'm a monster what you don't realize is that I am one. This is what we are going to do: I'm going to be locked in a room with metals doors, iron preferably. Kakashi you are going give the seals to someone who is capable of doing it and the doors are going to stay sealed until dawn."

"No." Kakashi said softly, "I'm going to do it myself."

"No, I can't have you see me as a monster too." Byakko cried. Kakashi looked her in the eyes.

"Don't you know me better." All the preparations were made: Byakko was put into a room and Kakashi was prepared. All the shinobi were uneasy. No one except for Byakko and Kakashi knew what was flying, but everyone was promised an explanation in the morning.

Every person in the village was shaking in fear from the screams of pain and the cries of anger that seemed to becoming out of thin air. Many of villagers recognized the shrieks from twelve years ago. In fact those very sounds happened exactly three days after Byakko supposedly died, the howls had haunted them for months on end.

A\N: I was going to write out the Kabuto Byakko fight scene, but I got caught up in writing more chapters. So, if any one wants me to write let me and I'll try to.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction.

Naruto: Chapter 4

The sun broke through the clouds and with it came silence. Kakashi undid the seals and a group of shinobi tentatively pushed the battered door open which fell onto the ground. Inside the room there were claw marks covering the wall. In the center a blue eyed, blonde haired Byakko lay naked in a pool of blood, scraps of her clothes stuck to the floor. Kakashi wrapped his vest around her limp body and ran her over to the hospital.

Byakko woke up in a hospital bed, again when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." Byakko called out. In came Kakashi, holding a bundle of clothes. He handed them over to her. Byakko held them out.

"This isn't mine."

"I know, it's your mothers. I saved it for you in case you ever came back. I'll be outside."

"Thank you." Byakko got dressed in the black and orange garb that still retained her mother's smell. Kakashi and she went to the room where the meeting was going to be held.

"Do you mind if Genin are here?" someone asked Byakko.

"Why the hell would I mind." She snapped. The person quickly backed off.

"Are you okay?' Kakashi asked with a concerned look.

"I'll be fine I just tend to lose my cool more often after she comes out. Right now is when I'm most vulnerable." Suddenly Sasuke came running at Byakko with a kunai. Byakko just sat there with a bored expression her face. Sasuke managed to give her a small cut on her cheek before someone grabbed him.

"You're a lucky little boy, Sasuke. If it were any other day this cut would have been on you and with damages you already suffered your body wouldn't have been able to sustain any more loss of chakra." While Byakko said this, the cut on her cheek began to heal, but the healing kept flickering. Finally it stopped and the small cut now covered the length of her cheek. Some of the blood dripped down her face, Byakko wiped onto her arm. Next to her the symbols for the summing of an animal appeared. A pure white fox stood up and its head reached the middle of Byakko's stomach.

"Byakko-sama. What happened to your hair?" the fox asked.

"Sakeme** (A\n: means to rip)**, it was Orochimaru." Byakko answered.

"Are we going to get revenge?"

"Maybe, depends on my mood."

"The usual, rip out the guts or are we going to rip the heart out immediately. Can rip the guts out this time?"

"I was thinking of castrating him," with this comment all the guys in the room turned pale, "but I realized that if I did that Kabuto would really hate me." Byakko said nonchalantly. "That doesn't matter right now. I need you to get me the box." With a nod of her head Sakeme disappeared in a poof. As they waited for Sakeme to return Tsunade turned to Byakko and inquired her,

"When did you learn how to do jutus without using your hands?"

"During ten out of the twelve years I was gone."

"The only other person to accomplish it was a hundred years ago and it took him twenty years of rigorous training. Why did you do it?" questioned a shinobi.

"I was bored and nothing better to do with my time."

"How does that even work?" Naruto asked.

"To put it simply I see the hand symbols in my mind, but it is much more complicated than it sounds." As Byakko was explaining, Sakeme suddenly appeared with a wooden box in between her jaws. After taking and opening it Byakko took a scroll out.

"This," she explained, "is an accurate picture of the kyubbi." Byakko opened to its full length and held it up for everyone to see. On the scroll was a blood red fox with nine tails and a tenth tail in sliver.

"The extra tail in this picture is the sister of the kyubbi her name is anekitsune also known as the sister tail. Whenever the kyubbi would randomly attack it had the sister tail. Since it hadn't happened for a long time everyone forgot about its existence. However, should the kyubbi be summoned, the summoner must become a vessel for his sister. Like any other tailed demon will prey on the emotions of its Jinchuuriki so does the sister tail. The purpose of the sister tail is to stop the kyubbi from doing too much damage and to protect its brother. Since I have anekitsune in me I have an extra urge to protect Naruto because he has the kyubbi in him. When I get really upset she comes out as most of you saw last night."

After everyone understood what she told them Byakko went back home to clean up Naruto's mess. Along the way she saw Sasuke and Naruto's little battle on the roof. After Sasuke came down she called up to him

"You know Naruto is better than you, because he is capable of something you aren't. Tell me what will you do after you kill your bother?" Sasuke didn't answer her so she continued. "Cat got your tongue? You should know that the only thing that is stopping me from killing you is the blood oath I made to your brother. That should I ever come back here I wouldn't kill you. Just thought you should think about that before killing him." With that Byakko walked away.

"Hello Kakashi." Byakko said to the figure next to her.

"Why do you hate Uchia Sasuke?"

"Because of the things I Saw him do. All the futures I Saw when I was younger would change depending on the different actions. That is how I chose the best course of action. For Sasuke it always the same future. Either he dies or he does something horrible. It is always the same." For the first time in his life Kakashi saw fear in Byakko's eyes.

a\n: I hope everything was clear. If you don't understand something please let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

_Flashback _

Naruto: Chapter 5 

Naruto and Byakko were in middle of eating the dinner she made for them when Byakko started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Nothing, just your actions remind me of our mother." Byakko answered in between chuckles.

"Oh." Naruto face looked crestfallen. "What were they like?"

"Our parents?" Byakko asked. With a nod of Naruto's head Byakko launched into every story she remember of their parents. "Our father's idea of food was ramen so our mother was pregnant with you he ended up doing all the cooking. After two months of nonstop ramen for three meals a day I got sick of it and learnt how to cook. You look exactly like our father, but your personality is our mothers. Loud, carless, reckless, annoying, idiotic, rash, boisterous, warm, affectionate, loving, compassionate, and protective. You even have her smile; you're even messy like her."

"And our father?" Naruto inquired.

" Compared to our mother an angel. Seriously he was one, but not too perfect. He had a laugh that could chase away any bad day. He loved his students like they were his own children. He did everything to protect this village. He was great man and a wonderful father. They would be proud of you Naruto, I know I am." With that Byakko cleared the dishes and went to bed.

Byakko sat up in bed, a light sheen of sweat covering her body. Once again the nightmare kept woke her up. Throwing on some clothes she left her home and sat outside. While she sat on the side walk with her head on her knees she remembered her conversation with Jiraiya earlier that day.

_Byakko finally found the frog sannin._

"_Hello Jiraiya." Byakko said. _

_Jiraiya stood across from her with a cryptic look on his face. "I use to remember the little girl who didn't even come up to my knee. And she would call up to me 'Ojisan_ (a\n: grandfather) _pick me up!' and I would. That Byakko is dead." _

She couldn't help it, but the tears leaked out and poured down her face.

"Hey are you okay?" a voice said beside her. She looked up at Iruka. "Oh, it's you." Iruka said with a look of disgust.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Byakko asked ignoring his withering look. As she wiped the tears from her face he answered

"Why do you care?"

"Some of us try to be civilized."

"I couldn't sleep. You?"

"The nightmares got worse. I guess being here does that."

"Nightmares?"

"Every time I go to sleep I see the faces of all the people who died because of me. Contrary to what you think I didn't chose who would die and who wouldn't. If there was a way that I could have done everything without anyone dyeing I would have done it. Trust me. I never even got to say goodbye to my parents, but you probably think that I deserve to live my life in grief. Don't you."

"No, I don't. I know what it is like to not be able to say goodbye. I spent the last twelve years thinking that you were a demon it is nice to realize that you are human like the rest of us."

"I want to thank you for acknowledging Naruto even though he has the very thing that killed your parents in him. I use to spend my time fretting over if he would turn in the monster in him because no one would recognize him. That he would turn into Gaara was a risk I had worried about."

"That was quite a gamble you took."

"Yes it was. Despite that, I think my parents would be proud of the person he is and is becoming."

"Do you think your parents are proud of you, your accomplishments?"

"What is there for them to be proud of? A daughter who killed her father and the very village he swore to protect. A child that orphaned and annihilated her own brother. Aren't those great accomplishments? No, my parents of nothing to be proud of from me." Bitter regret seeping into her voice.

"They might find something to proud. You never know." Iruka said not very convincingly

"Maybe." Byakko said between yawns. Her head slid down as her eyes closed. Iruka felt her head fall onto his shoulder.

"She fell asleep." He sat there watching her sleep before taking her home.

Later the Next Day:

"Ane (a\n: sister) why are in such a rush to leave?" Naruto asked Byakko while walking with her to the Konoha gates.

"Because."

"Bya-chan tell me."

"Naru-chan whining is not befitting a young man."

"Neither is chan." Naruto sulked.

"Byakko leaving again?" Kakashi asked perplexed, "You just got here."

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it." Byakko said with a grin. With that said she was gone.

"That is the first time I have ever seen her grin." Kakashi said in shock to Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Translations: Nani- what, baka-idiot, bakemono- monster, Arigato gozaimasu- thank you

A\N: I went to nyc comiccon yesterday and got the cutest stuff. Sorry about my rambling without further ado…

Naruto: Chapter 6

Three Weeks Later:

Life in Konoha had somewhat calmed down in the past few days. After the hectic past three weeks that involved Sasuke running away, being put in a barrel, Naruto chasing after him and finally resulting in a battle between the two. Two shinobi were standing guard when a white fox with a blood red strip going down its back came running through. The fox was taller than most of the surrounding buildings. And in its mouth was a body. Completely ignoring them in continued to run until it reached the hospital. Were it managed without swallowing or snapping Byakko in half, ask for the fifth Hokage. When Tsunade appeared the fox gave Byakko to her. Byakko's entire back was covered with small nicks, cuts and a gash that went from one shoulder to her lower back. It was such a deep wound that you could see her spine.

"There was a run in with Akatsuki. They wanted her to join their ranks and when she refused they attempted to use force. One of the members was one of the hidden mist village's seven sword shinobi. Her body won't heal itself. She pushed her body to much. Healing Naruto, fighting Kabuto, letting anekitsune out, training for two weeks straight, and then dealing with the entire Akatsuki. It is no wonder that her body is finally collapsing under all the strain." The fox explained.

"We can't use chakra healing on her." Tsunade said before taking command. She told ever one where to go and what to do. The fox went left with a faint pop.

Several Hours Later:

Byakko woke up with a groan. Her whole back was killing her, figuratively. She opened her eyes and saw herself in a room that she was seeing a little too often. She started to sit up when a pair of hands came to her help. She looked up at the nurse.

"You need to be careful sitting up or you'll rip the stitches in your back. The Hokage did it herself." The nurse explained. "My name is Ako and I'll be your nurse."

"I appreciate this and all, but I need to leave." Byakko said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm under strict orders not to let you leave that bed."

"Great." Byakko said exasperated. Today clearly was not her day.

Later That Day:

Ako came running to Tsunade.

"Hokage, Byakko ran away." She panted.

"Nani?" Tsunade yelled.

Several nurses and doctors went to look for Byakko along with Shizune and Tsunade. Following the trail of blood.

"Baka, she ripped her stitches." Tsunade said through clenched teeth. The continued to follow, but mid way the track of blood disappeared.

Meanwhile at Kakashi's apartment:

Byakko stood in front of mirror, her back facing it, with her shirt pulled up. Very carefully her clone stitched her back up. After several long, agonizing minutes the clone poofed away. She changed out of her clothes and 'borrowed' one of Kakashi's. She also took some shuriken, kunai, rope, and an apple.

"Done getting dressed?" Kakashi asked her. He was leaning against the wall with his uncovered eye shut.

"When did you come in? I didn't hear you." Kakashi bent down and rolled up the Byakko's pants.

"It's too big on you." He stood up. "Your body is going to shut itself down. You have no chakra left inside of you except for the bakemono's which you won't use. I hope you are aware of that."

"I know, but I have to leave. Trust me I have my reasons why."

"Before you go do you want something to drink? I have chocolate milk." Underneath his mask Kakashi grinned knowing her secret weakness. Naruto has his ramen and milk; and Byakko chocolate milk and apples. He thought to himself.

"Really?" Byakko asked with wide eyes. "What I mean is few more minutes really won't kill me." Byakko said with a childish look on her face. The look reminded Kakashi of when she was little and would carry bags of chocolate syrup home. Leaving bottles of it all over the place in his house. Some things never change. He handed her a cup.

"Arigato gozaimasu." she said before guzzling it down. After she finished it she rinsed the cup out and put it back. "Well, I'll be going now." Suddenly her vision began to fade and she was unsteady on her feet. Kakashi said with a smirk,

"You won't be going anywhere." Than everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warnings: language.

Translations: Ane-sister,

_**anekitsune talking**_

_Byakko talking to the anekitsune_

Naruto: Chapter 7

Byakko woke up in an unfamiliar room. She tried to sit up, but couldn't because her hands were chained to bed board behind her. She bit her tongue and let the blood drip down the corner of her mouth. Her blue eyes turned silver and using her mind she summoned Sakeme.

"Byakko-sama, why have you called me here?"

"I need to get me out of here, where ever here is." Byakko commanded.

"I'm sorry Byakko-sama, but all of us are under strict orders not to let you escape."

"The king's order?" Byakko asked with a raised eyebrow. Sakeme nodded her head. Byakko sighed when Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, and Kakashi walked in. Byakko pretended that Kakashi wasn't even there.

"Ane, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"Great, seeing that I'm chained to a bed in a room that the sun never touches." Byakko said sarcastic.

"This room is used for highly volatile patients. You will stay here until you recover." Tsunade explained before leaving followed by Shizune.

"If you behave I'll get you a glass chocolate milk when you get out." Kakashi said with a grin. Byakko ignored not showing a single emotion. "Are you ignoring me now?" he asked mocking her. "How childish, Byakko." He asked tapping her on the nose.

"If you don't take your finger off of me I'll bite it off." Byakko snapped.

"Ah, I got you to talk to me." he said with a wink and walked out.

"Naruto what do you want." Byakko asked.

"Oh, I'm supposed to feed you."

"Use rasegan and get there chains off of me."

"I don't know, you might escape."

"I'll let you eat a week's worth of ramen without taking it from you and I'll give you my word that I won't leave."

"Sorry Ane." After he left Byakko let a string of swear words and death threats for every person she knew.

Four Days Later: 

After her back healed Byakko was released. She was walking through the village with Sakeme

"Tch, this is going to leave a scar." She muttered pissed to Sakeme.

"Congratulations on your first battle scar that has actually stayed."

"Shut up." The rest of the walk was spent in silence. There was a crowd standing in the middle of the street.

"Get out of my store, you demon." A store owner yelled at Naruto. Someone picked up rocks and started to throw them at Naruto. He managed to doge them due to his ninja skills.

"That devil sister of yours isn't here to save you. You are a trash who couldn't even stop the last Uchia from leaving." The man raised his hand to smack Naruto. There was a sudden loud cracking noise. The man was left holding his limp, broken arm.

"That devil sister of his is here." Byakko ground out with a look of blood lust in her cold, icy blue eyes. "Every Hokage that has ever protected this village would be ashamed of every single one of you. If I ever hear of anyone doing this again I will rip your spine out. So everyone knows what a spineless coward you are. The only exception is children because they are our future. Got it? Sakeme, remind me why the hell I am working my ass off to save them from Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Sasuke, and other enemies. Give me one reason I should let anekitsune fully out, get the king, and call the gathering of nine; and have them destroy this village."

"Because I would never forgive you. I will become Hokage and protect this village with everything I have." Naruto shouted. Turning to the civilians Byakko whispered,

"You should grovel at his feet." And she walked away.

One Month Later:

On her way to go help Iruka out at the academy Byakko couldn't help but scowl because was pissed. No, better yet she was furious. Because she couldn't use her chakra since anekitsune cut it off from her.

_Damn you fur-ball_. Byakko yelled in her mind while slapping her forehead.

_**It's for your own protection Bya-chan besides once Tsunade-same says you are one hundred percent healed you can have it back. **_ The demon teased her.

_Shut up and don't call me that._

_**Don't call me fur-ball then. More importantly then name calling, Bya-chan, is you and Kakashi. Why are still ignoring him? **_

___Fur-ball, he made me stay here. I need to leave before Akatsuki comes for me because if they do this place will be destroyed. I dreamt it. Why did the dreams come back? I lost them when I was little. _

_**There is something you need to know. The dreams are a blood line ability it comes from your mother. One night when you were three you had a vision. You went to the kitchen and took a knife right before you could plunge it into your heart your parents walked in. They stopped you. You told them that you had to kill yourself now before you killed them. Your mother and father comforted you and once you were asleep your mother sealed her blood line from you. Your memory of that night was lost along with your bubbly personality. You were a lot like Naruto when you were younger, your parents used to call you sunshine. However, you changed. You stopped smiling and laughing. Those weren't the only side effects of the seal. You could heal yourself by stealing other people's life source. Your parents were distraught, but they never showed it. They had hoped that your Naruto would bring the old you back, but it was too late.**_

___How do know all this? _

_**Since your birth I watched you knowing that I would be in you. Protecting you as any tailed-demon will of their future jinchuuriki. We all love our "hosts" and wish to protect them or most of us do. My brother loves yours very much even though he pretends not to. **_

___What will happen to me know now that the seal is broken?_

_**You will no longer be able to heal yourself, but you will have the dreams. As well you probably "steal" another blood line ability in the near future. So be careful. Now this is very important so listen up. You are friends with Iruka now, but ignoring Kakashi. Even though you can't tell he is jealous. **_

___Kakashi?!? Oh will you stop sticking your snout in places it shouldn't be. Stop butting into my non-existent love life! _

_**Nope. Shut up kit. You have to do something about Iruka because he likes you and not as a friend.**_ Anekitsune said with a cheeky grin.

"WHAT?" Byakko screeched much to the shock of the people around her.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: So Kishimoto decided that he wanted to hand Naruto over to me…not

Warning: language, sexual reference\implications

To inote here you go, to Orannis4 thank you and my beta EternalVampress thanx for dealing with my horrendous grammar.

EternalVampress:My utmost pleasure.

_**anekitsune talking**_

_Byakko talking to the anekitsune_

Translations: Karite-reaper,Kusottare- you asshole, Ane-sister, baka-idiot

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 8

"UZUMAKI NARUTO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Bellowed a pissed off Byakko. "Naruto, my wonderful brother, where did all my chocolate powder go?"

"You kept putting it into the milk and when I drank the milk, it was chocolate milk. So I poored it down the drain." Naruto gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head. Naruto started to get nervous when he saw Byakko's eyebrow twitch.

"You threw out my chocolate milk." Byakko said between clenched teeth. She walked toward Naruto with outstretched hands and he backed into a wall. Byakko grabbed a kunai from his pouch and threw it into the distance. Her sharingan was spinning. A body dropped from the tree with a kunai in his throat. Four other ANBU nins came down.

_I need you to unseal my chakra. These are not Konoha shinobi._

_**I'm working on it.**_

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto screamed. Byakko pushed Naruto out the way and stared doing hands signs very quickly. A silvery dome surrounded Byakko, the four mysterious ninja, and their dead comrade.

A group of Konoha ANBU shinobi tried to get into the dome, but they couldn't get through the wall. The gauzy, translucent, flimsy wall hardened into a thick, gooey substance. However, they could still see what was going on inside.

"Are there any civilians in there?" the ANBU captain asked.

"No." One of his subordinates answered. Suddenly a blast of fire scorched the wall, but didn't come through.

"That is the point of the dome, to keep whoever or whatever is in there, in there. Nothing can get out and no one can get in. Only Byakko can dispel it or when she dies." A white fox with two blood red strips going down its back and the same height as the men told them. "I'm **Karite**."

The dome went away and there was now three dead men added to the one on the floor. One from the attacking ANBU survived.

"Karite," snapped Byakko, "He is all yours." With that, Karite gave a toothy grin and snatched the man in his teeth. The man's scream was heard all over. Karite dropped the shell-shocked man.

"Byakko-sama, he wasn't here to kill Naruto-kun. He was under orders to assassinate you. With you out of the way it would easier to declare war on Konoha." Byakko went over to the now whimpering man and picked him up by his hair.

"**Kusottare**, don't you know that we have several powerful allies." She hissed at him. With a humph and throwing hands in the air Byakko stormed off.

"You know this was her first time killing." When Ibiki showed up, Karite handed the man over.

"My specialty is showing people their greatest fears, hence my name, I am the reaper of, not death, but fear." With a poof Karite left.

"I can't believe my **Ane** has never killed before. She just gave off that aura that she did."

"Byakko really hasn't changed." Kakashi remarked. He went off to find her.

Later That Night:

Byakko was surrounded by empty sake bottles. She had been drowning her sorrows of taking another's life. The only problem with her plan was that when the only thing you drink is chocolate milk, you can't really hold your alcohol that well. So by the time Kakashi had found her, Byakko was beyond drunk.

"Come, let's take you home." Kakashi told her as he started to carry her home.

"Kakashi, why don't we get married?" Byakko asked in her drunken stupor.

"No."

"You don't love me, Kashi?" she asked using the name she had given him when they were younger. She passed out before she could hear his response.

"I do." With a sigh Kakashi took her to his apartment, which was closer.

After setting her in his bed he made his way to his couch.

The Next Morning: 

With a groan Byakko woke up. She sniffed, taking in a heavenly scent, and made her way to the kitchen. Sitting in a chair with her eyes half open she said,

"Naru, that's so sweet of you to make me breakfast, but can you get me an aspirin."

"Here you go." Kakashi handed her the aspirin, a cup of chocolate milk, and an omelet.

"Thank you, Kashi. Wait, Kakashi what am I doing here?" she screeched. After regaining his hearing Kakashi summed up what had happened. After the tenth time reassuring her that nothing happened he muttered,

"I should have dumped you on the couch."

"For your pain, I'll give you a massage."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Later That Day:

What else was Naruto supposed to think when his older sister snuck into the house wearing the same clothes as yesterday, just more rumpled and wrinkly; and then when you ask her where she was last night, she vaguely answers you and when she does finally tell you that she spent the night at Kakashi's house? It wasn't his fault he couldn't keep a secret.

To say Byakko was pissed would be an understatement. She was livid. Her **baka** of brother had to go and spread a rumor around that she and Kakashi slept together last night, in the intimate sense of the phrase. She was going to kill him or worse when she found out where he was hiding. She banged on Kakashi's door until he opened it and stormed in.

"How come you haven't been denying this stupid rumor?" Byakko demanded.

"Maybe because I wanted to be true"

"Huh?"

"I know this sounds crazy, but I've loved you since I was thirteen. Even though you were only five in body, you weren't in mind. I love you Namikaze-Uzumaki Byakko." While he said this, Kakashi pulled his mask down, leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Taking advantage of her gasp, he plunged his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. Her mouth had a faint taste of sweet apple. Byakko twined her hands into his hair and molded her body to his, making it all the more intimate. When they broke apart for air they both were breathing heavily.

"I love you too." Byakko whispered.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

a\n: sorry if the kiss scene sucked because it is my fist time writing one. I a weird feeling that I'm going to have to up the rating on this fic.

EternalVampress: It wasn't THAT bad, but I still added a little bit to it.

Blood Reaper13: god bless EternalVampress

Random thing that just hit me as I was writing this chp at 3 a.m. In twilight the werewolves refer to the Cullens as leeches, but technically speaking wouldn't mosquito be an better insect to compare them too. Both drink blood, have venom, and leave behind annoying after effects. Namely itchy bite or in the vampire's case you're dead or the ever living dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

'_Thoughts' _

_**Anekitsune talking**_

_Byakko talking to the anekitsune_

Translations: Ane-sister, baka-idiot, Gomen- sorry, Otou-san- Father, Okaa-san –Mother

Big thanx to my beta EternalVampress

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 9**

Byakko woke up with a sheen of sweat covering her. The images that she had dreamed flashed through her mind. She was brought out of her musing by a banging on the apartment door.

"One moment." She called out. Byakko staggered to the door. There were two Jonin shinobi at the door.

"We have orders to escort you to Hokage tower." One of them said.

"While I appreciate you coming to get me and all, I really need a shower. So, I'll come a little later." With that she shut the door in their face and went to the bathroom.

Byakko stood under the shower head which was beating against her aching muscles.

_**Congratulations on your first kiss. **_Byakko jumped in surprise.

_I hate when you do that. _

_**That's why I do it, but on to a more serious topic. Who do you think is behind this 'meeting'?**_

_Danzo, there is no doubt about it. I guess I have to take that on in order to save our butts._

_**It never ceases to amaze me how lazy you can be at times. **_

_Let's not forget the shirking of responsibility._

_**That too. You better hurry up before they come back and break your door down.**_

Byakko came out and pulled on her standard black, baggy, ninja clothes and sandals.

At The Hokage Tower: 

Byakko was sent to the council room. The heads of each clan in Konoha as well as Tsunade, Danzo, Mitokado Homura, and Utatane Koharu were all gathered in there.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

"Uzumaki Byakko you have been summoned before us to receive your punishment for the severe crimes you committed twelve years ago, since you fooled every one. I will have it said that I do not agree with this." Tsunade announced.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Koharu asked.

"I don't have time for this crap." Byakko stated in a bored voice.

"This is a serious matter; please don't take it lightly Uzumaki-san."

"Gomen, but you should know that the punishment can't be execution."

"Why is that Uzumaki-san?" Danzo asked.

"Because I am the head of the Uzumaki clan and there is no heir." Byakko stated. "You can't execute a head of a clan if there is no heir and should it be necessary it must be a majority vote with **all** the heads present."

"That shouldn't be a problem we have all of the clans here." Danzo smirked.

"Expect for Uchiha. When I said all it meant all existing clans whether they are made up of missing Nin or not." Byakko retorted.

"There is an heir." Homura announced, "The demon brat." A feral growl rose from Byakko.

"Call him that in front of me again I will kill and it will be painful. Damn consequences to hell." Byakko grated out.

"I vote for a period exile." Nara Shikaku opted, Byakko didn't say anything. She knew that Shikaku had a plan and it would be best to keep her mouth shut. There was another vote and it was unanimous that Byakko would be exiled.

"I hereby sentence Uzumaki Byakko to three years of exile starting this time tomorrow." Tsunade declared.

"That should be enough time for you to find Uchiha Sasuke." Danzo proclaimed.

"Itachi." Hyuuga Hiashi corrected. Byakko walked out the door and walked to hers and Naruto's apartment. Byakko spent the day packing what she would need for the next three years and when Naruto came home she took him out to a lavish restaurant for dinner. She kissed him good night and tucked him into bed.

Byakko was at her parents' grave.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, I hope that one day you can be proud of me. I'm sorry I have failed you, but you always told me to trust my instincts and I did. Look where that landed me. I love you, please forgive me." A hand was laid on her shoulder. Byakko looked up to see Kakashi. He took her left hand and slipped on a thin white gold band.

"Marry me." was all he said. They walked in silence to his apartment.

The Next Day:

Byakko and Kakashi went to the Hokage's office to fill out a marriage contract. Afterward they picked Naruto up and the three of them had a picnic on the Yondaime Hokage's head.

The time to say goodbye had finally fallen upon them. Byakko hugged Naruto and told him,

"We both have to grow strong in order to bring back one of our precious people. You are going to change this world. I love you. Never forget that you are the son of a great man and a wonderful woman." She turned to Kakashi,

"Cheat on me and I'll burn you and your books together." Before throwing her arms around his neck for a final kiss

"Uchiha Itachi I'm gonna haul your ass back here even if I have to break a couple of bones to do so." Somewhere in the distance Itachi sneezed. _'Someone must be talking about me.'_ he mused.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

a\n: well that's that. It might be awhile before I update again, but I'll try to update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**a\n: So as you must have noticed the rating has been upped to M. this chapter is going to cover the three year time skip.**

**Warning: language**

**Disclaimer: To make sure I don't get sued, I don't Naruto.**

'Thoughts'

**_Anekitsune Talking_**

_Byakko talking to Anekitsune_

**_Time skip_**

**Translations: ane-older sister, hentai-pervert**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 10**

**_Three Years Later: _**

A lot could change in three years. Kakashi knew that all he had to was look at Naruto, his pupil and his brother-in-law. It had been three long years of no contact with his wife because if she did she would be retrieved for execution. When Byakko hadn't returned immediately he wasn't worried, but when months passed he began to fear that his last precious person was dead, his only love. Sure, he and Rin might have had something, but a part of him that he denied for a long time had always loved the witty, intelligent, calculating, and sweet blond. The only way he knew his wife wasn't dead was because she made it into the bingo book as Namikaze Byakko, and the sightings of Akatsuki being followed by a yellow blur. However, the Sasuke retrieval team had already returned from their mission and she wasn't back yet.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura called running over to him followed by Naruto and Sai, "a white fox appeared at the gates and said 'Byakko-sama will be here in a few minutes, please have a medic team ready imme-'" before Sakura could finish, Kakashi was off running.

He arrived at the gates with Team Kakashi behind, none of them, minus Sai, was prepared for what they saw.

Byakko was different in appearance meaning the girl was now a woman. A woman with curves that would have made Jiraiya cry tears of joy. He sun colored hair now streaked with the same shade of red as her mother's, and long again, coming down to her hips. Instead of being spiky like her brother's, it took after her mother. Her skin held a golden glow and her icy blue eyes were rimmed by long thick lashes. She wore a pair of low riding black short-shorts with a black belt on top that held two katana on each side. One katana had the kanji for nightmares on it and the other had the kanji for dreams. She had a pumpkin orange tank top on with a black mesh shirt on top. She had a short sleeve white trench coat on that stopped at her knees. It had the Uzumaki symbol on the back and on her feet were a pair of high heeled shinobi sandals (1). Byakko sauntered over and tapped her fingers, which were incased in black gloves, on Kakashi's masked face.

"Darling, it's rude to gape." And then she pulled his mask down and kissed him. As his tongue was exploring her mouth Kakashi was remembering and savoring her sweet taste of apples and milk.

"Ew, that's disgusting Kakashi-hentai! Go back to reading your books and leave my ane alone." Byakko and Kakashi separated, Byakko putting Kakashi's mask up before anyone could see his face, and then pecked his cheek. Kakashi looked at the crowd that had accumulated and then at Byakko who was talking in hushed tones with one expressionless Uchiha Itachi. Suddenly a small black haired child peeped out from underneath Itachi's Akatsuki cloak and tugged on the bottom of Byakko's coat.

"Ah, yes. Hanabi, Shinji, Yuki, you can out now." Two boys and girl came out from behind Itachi. All had black hair, obsidian eyes, and pale skin.

"Usigi Shinji, age fifteen."

"Usigi Hanabi, age twelve."

"Usigi Yuki, five." Each child said this respectively.

"Their mother was an Uchiha who had left long before the Uchiha massacre. Their mother had eloped with her lover and move to a civilian village. She died giving birth to Yuki. After Byakko caught me and were on route here we had heard rumors about surviving Uchihas . So we went there." Itachi said stating the facts.

"And we brought them here to get a formal ninja education. Lucky for us they didn't get a formal Uchiha education so they aren't a bunch of asshole with something stuck up their, well assholes." Byakko finished. A melodious voice cut in,

"Mama is this papa?" a small boy with silver hair that had soft spikes in the same style as Naruto's asked, standing next to Kakashi. He had large blue eyes that were ringed in gray waves. His skin was golden, but his face looked like a young Kakashi.

"Kakashi, this is our two year old son, Hatake Minato." Byakko stated.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(1)Like Tsunade's boots**

**a\n: please review and Itachi will give you a smexy kiss. If you want some else to then in your review write who you want one from. Now the important part who should Naruto be paired up with please let me know who. I have someone for Itachi already, so can't use him.**

**Beta-ed by XxBloodyRiverxX, my wonderful beta who puts up with non-existent grammar. You get any two guys you want.**

**Beta: Yes, there is so much non-existent grammar that I get a headache... And ANY two guys? *evil grin* Then I want Deidara and Orochimaru!!!! *stares off to space in a dreamlike state***

**Bloody Reaper13: all yours –brings in Orochimaru and Deidara in- enjoy. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: language**

**Disclaimer: To make sure I don't get sued, I don't Naruto.**

'Thoughts'

**_Anekitsune Talking_**

_Byakko talking to Anekitsune_

_Translations: one-chan – older sister_

_inote: sorry about the cliffhanger, but as promised for reviews you get a smexy kiss from Itachi _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter Eleven**

Kakashi stared at his son. This was his son and there was no denying it when his face stared right back at him.

"Yes, honey." Byakko told Minato gently while picking him up. "And this Uncle Roo; he, Uncle S'uke, and Sakura onee-chan (sp?) are papa's students." Sakura walked over to them.

"You can call me Auntie Sakura if you like." The pink haired kunoichi told him.

"I'd like that Auntie Sakuwa." Minato mumbled shyly.

"You saw Sasuke-teme?" Naruto demanded.

"Yes."

"And you didn't bring him back?"

"No that's your job." Byakko told him.

"When?"

"There were some complications with my pregnancy, Kabuto helped me."

"Why?"

"I suppose it's because we were once friends or because I am the person he can home to. So Minato already met Uncle S'uke and Uncle Buto." She told him evenly.

"I will bring home even if I have to break his bones."

"I'm sure you will." Byakko chuckled. A pale hand was placed on her shoulder. "Itachi, I suppose we talk to the Hokage about those events. Are you up to it?" he gave her a look. "Good everything is going according to plan. Yuki, I need you and Minato to go play in the park. Hanabi you'll go with them Shinji, Itachi, and I will handle things." The young girl nodded and took the two boys hands while telling about the fun they would have in the there.

"Hatake-san, I understand why you needed a medic team, but why me specifically?" Sakura asked.

"You see,_ Little _Brother is going blind."

"We need to get going before more people join us, _Little _Sister." Itachi told Byakko. "Brother-in-law you joining us." Itachi asked with his smirk hidden underneath the high collar of his Akatsuki cloak. At this point the whole rookie nine, minus Sasuke, and team Gai were following them.

In Hokage's Office:

Kiba and Naruto were sitting on the floor with Akamaru in between them. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were talking to one another, and the rest were standing around.

"I-ta-chi." Byakko whined pointing to her page in the bingo book. "Look they used a bad picture of me." Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Be more concerned with the name they used." Itachi told her.

"It doesn't matter it's all coming out anyway."

"All of it?"

"The past."

"_Little _Sister, it's only a matter of time before Akatsuki figures it out."

"I know that." Byakko snapped exasperated. "Beside I've been keeping an eye out for when they. So we'll know as soon as they do."

'Don't kill yourself over it." Byakko gave a short, cold laugh.

"If you think about that is exactly what I'm doing."

"You can still change your future."

"No I can't. I already changed it once and this is the result. The sooner you accept it the easier this whole thing will be. I am going to need you to be a rock. I know it's a selfish thing to ask of you."

"You know I can't deny you anything."

"I don't why though when it's my fault that your family is dead." Byakko said sadly. Everyone heads snapped up at this last comment.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked. Byakko opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by Itachi.

"She doesn't have to explain herself."

"Doesn't have to explain herself?!? Because of her the fourth Hokage is dead, and countless others. And tell us she doesn't have to explain herself. Of course you sympathize with her you killed out your own clan." Kiba yelled.

"They were a sacrifice that had to be made in the grand scheme of things. And don't you dare talk to her like that you ungrateful little pup; you have no idea of the sacrifices she has made for this village. Everyone in this village in indebted to her." Itachi nearly roared enraged.

"Enough, brother. Do this when I'm gone."

"You are content to let hate you?"

"Aren't you doing the same? Two peas in a pod, you and me." Byakko told him

"Would one of you like to explain what the hell is going on?" Tsunade demanded. Byakko gave Itachi a look and he spoke.

"I will tell the events leading up to Uchiha massacre and why it happened. But it cannot leave this room." Once everyone agreed to his terms Itachi continued.

"The Uchihas never liked the Hokage. They were treated special and given the police force to satisfy them. However, it was not enough. My father and the fourth were on the same Genin team and they hated each other; but like Naruto-kun and my brother they eventually became best friends. When the fourth became Hokage the Uchiha's plans for the coup d'état that they had been planning was supposed to happen, but my father held them off. Everything was fine except that Byakko and I couldn't get along. Then the kyubbi attacked.

The fourth wife, Kushina, died giving birth to their second child. He died sealing It, the monster his daughter summoned, in his son. The next day Byakko was dead or so everyone thought. In one day the entire Namikaze family was wiped out and is sole survivor was treated like the monster in him. The third had put ANBU in charge of watching Naruto-kun, but none of them cared. I was one of those ANBU members. I remember when I introduced him to ramen." Itachi gave a small smile at the memory of a chibi Naruto eating ramen for the first time.

"My father was devastated and looked at how Naruto was treated. He resented the third. Shortly before the coup I was taken of guard duty to spy on my family. My father did not take that to well. He believed that the third didn't care about Naruto and felt it imperative to take over. I was ordered by the third, Danzo, Mitokado Homura, and Utatane Koharu to wipe my clan out. I was aided by Uchiha Madara." Itachi felt a sense a relief after completing his confession.

"He was my father and no one told me?" Naruto yelled. "The fourth was my father and no one could bother to tell me?"

"He had many enemies. It was done for your protection." Tsunade told him.

"Bullshit and you," he screamed turning to Byakko, "It's your fault. You just had to go ahead and summon the kyubbi. You couldn't be a normal five year old. You just leave everything be. It's your fault all your fault." Naruto sobbed echoing others thoughts.

"You died." Byakko said coldly. "In order to summon kyubbi, the anekitsune requires a human sacrifice. The death is a long and painful one. If I didn't summon it someone else would have and he was going to use you."

"If you didn't summon kyubbi would have others died?" Naruto asked attempting to calm himself down.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Everyone."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

a\n: please review. And I have no clue who to pair Naruto up with so if you have any one you like me to, please let me know.

My friend vo-chan drew a picture of Minato. I will it up asap check it out on my deviant art account .com/


End file.
